zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Eric
Obsessive pathologizing? "thus it can be inferred that Eric suffers from poor self-worth, low self-esteem, or some attachment disorder to Mira." "As a victim of abuse, Eric has mental health issues, massive PTSD, and has had no apparent support system for recovery." I've seen this type of thing in more places on this wiki, but as a casual lurker I can't remember where at the moment. There are times when parts of them suddenly sound like unnecessary medical assessments of the characters as if they're being admitted to a psychiatric hospital, even if the tone returns to what it was before a sentence or two later. I'm curious what the wiki community thinks of this and will add more examples when I find them. Pseudo-scientific langage shouldn't be necessary to explain that this character has strong feelings for Mira or was mentally scarred by his brother being murdered right in front of him. Sherkel (talk) 03:40, February 7, 2017 (UTC) I'd blame Alex for that one. He has this habit of doing stuff like that, even when it's merely speculation (There was an entire debate over whether or not a section on Clover's page that went over her "mental illness" should be kept, the section being created by Alex). It's one of my huge grievances with the guy. He really likes putting speculation on pages, whether or not it has any place on the wiki or any actual evidence behind it. Thankfully, this has calmed down since the several months before the release of ZTD. Edit: Wow, did I sound like a prick here. I didn't mean for it to come out this bad. TaylorHyuuga (talk) 04:06, February 7, 2017 (UTC) I don't see anything wrong with this if there is strong evidence in-game. It's not like this stuff is out of left field. Eric IS a victim of abuse, he has mental health issues, PTSD, has had no apparent support system for recovery, and he KILLS HIMSELF when Mira dies. Eric is obviously Mira's overly attached boyfriend. I think "Eric having strong feelings for Mira" is an understatement. Also, if I remember correctly, Eric once says "I was just a lowly ice cream clerk", showing his low self-esteem. I don't see how such language is "pseudo-scientific" -- it's analytical, and I don't see anything wrong with analyzing the personalities of characters in personality sections, and I don't think that phrasing is going too far at all. If anyone has completed ZTD (and has seen all of its alternate outcomes and game overs), then I don't see why they'd have an issue. —AlexShepherd ツ 06:32, February 7, 2017 (UTC) My impression was that he was meant to be the most "human" of the players in the Decision Game, someone who would experience believable levels of shock when placed in such a situation (Diana is the only other candidate, and this is heavily exploited in the Trash Disposal Room.) Carlos has extensive experience with danger and is a SHIFTer, Junpei/Akane/Phi/Sigma have all been in a Nonary Game, Mira doesn't experience emotions the way others do, and Sean was put there by Delta. Eric is comletely aghast at even Junpei's death, someone he only knew for a few days at Dcom, showing that he has a more "human" level of sensitivity compared to the rest. His reaction to his own girlfriend's death after being put through the terror of the Decision Game for no apparent reason and not being able to trust anyone else there is extremely relatable in my opinion. Him being trigger-happy with the shotgun is less relatable, but that much can be tied to him being no stranger to aggression, in addition to being given the opportunity. Calling his self-esteem pathologically low just for saying "I was just a lowly ice cream clerk" is reading way too far into that line; I can't think of anywhere where an ice cream clerk is considered a specialized or high-class job. He seemed pretty self-assured when shooting Carlos, too. At the very least it ought to be reworded to sound less like a professional evaluation. Sherkel (talk) 19:03, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Doesn't he kill himself because of mind hacking? Gbertolini :He kills himself of his own will in the Transporter Room, he kills himself by Delta Mind Hacking him in the Quantum Computer Dome. —AlexShepherd ツ 14:37, February 7, 2017 (UTC)